mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King
History: CORRUPTED was once a great warrior of ancient times. She was unaffiliated with the Order, but was revered by them none-the-less. She battled and defeated monsters that attacked towns and villages across the world. She hunted these monsters in their own habitat and brought back their heads as trophies. However, after killing an ever more ancient Dragon, the Dragon's soul attacked and consumed her, turning her into a Dragon herself. She maintained full consciousness and hid herself away in the ocean out of fear of attacking people. She stayed there for many human generations until the new Demon Lord took over. Upon waking, she found herself on a boat that was part of a Zipangu fleet. Due to having just changed into her female form, she had no clothes, so the admiral of the fleet gave her a set of his own clothes to wear. After getting introduced to everyone in the fleet, which took a few weeks, CORRUPTED decided to occupy the admiral's ship. After spending time with the admiral, she came to feel very close to him. She eventually even bedded with him. One day, while out at sea, the fleet was attacked by an Order fleet. CORRUPTED was hit in the head by a cannon ball and sent into the ocean. When she woke, she was on The Empress Wings with a bunch of Dragons watching over her. She was mostly taken care of by Jax. She couldn't remember anything, even her own name. She found the tag "King" on her clothes and naturally assumed it was her own name. After getting to know the new crew that she was with, she learned of Jax's troubled past and promised to help her find a new mate, despite Jax not wanting one. She still became emotionally and sexually close to Jax and spent much of her time with her. She also spent time with the other Dragons as well and sailed with them wherever they went. After Brigid, a Hauli, was found by Sapphire out at sea, King became acquainted with her, but only by name. She barely traded words with Brigid on their first meeting, and didn't get the second chance before Brigid left. King would have much preferred to have gotten to know Brigid, but decided to not pursue the Hauli, believing that they would cross paths again sometime in the future. When the Dragon named Ruby was brought on board with injuries, King inspected her and even sexually assaulted her to see her reaction. After seeing that Ruby would become violent, she told her to leave. However, Ruby came back later that night and returned the sexual assault. However, King ended up losing her mind to her nature instead of fighting back. Unfortunately, King ended up getting sick from having interactions with a penis. It happened all the time, and she didn't understand why. She would also became angry and develop germophobic tendencies. King brought Ruby into the crew after their night together. King introduced Ruby to each crew member, sharing Ruby's special tool with each of them, except for her captain, Jax, who wanted nothing to do with it for the time. A few months passed until King realized that she was pregnant. She was astonished at how quickly it happened, and she was quite scared as well, not quite prepared mentally for having a child. Ruby helped her to prepare for it up until King laid her egg. A few months afterwards, the egg hatched into a baby Dragon that they decided to name Delilah King. King noticed a girl named Karai take an interest in her daughter, Delilah. However, even after trying what she could to help the relationship, it fell apart. King ended up spending some time comforting Delilah. After Solace hatched, King became very stressed over protecting Solace from her older sister. King is often hovering around her younger daughter to grab Delilah when she attacks. It often takes two to get Delilah away, so King sought out Abigail to help her while Ruby helped Solace. However, after Delilah became sexual with Solace, King relaxed much more, if not a bit nervous of the incestuous love. Category:Characters